Don't Judge a Book by its Cover
by Foreversilenced92
Summary: Summary: What if Elena knew Vampire, Werewolves and witches existed and Elena despises vampires so much that she hunts them...Today is Stefan's first day at school and you know who else arrives in town...Damon. which vampire will Elena stumble upon?..


_**Summary: What if Elena knew Vampire, Werewolves and witches existed and Elena despises vampires so much that she hunts them...Today is Stefan's first day at school and you know who else arrives in town...Damon. which vampire will Elena stumble upon?..**_

**I do not own Vampire diaries or the characters ( but I wish I did ;) ) Enjoy! :-)**

* * *

><p>Today's the first day of school another day of torture I got out of my room entered the bathroom both my brother, Jeremy and I shared he didn't look so good<p>

he look um…..hungover actually but I didn't comment on it. After I brushed my teeth and I got some clothes on I packed two wooden stake incase I encounter a

vampire. That's my BIG secret before my parents died in the car crash they warned me about supernatural stuff like vampire, werewolves and witches. At first I

didn't believe them until john and my father brought a staked vampire always told me to look out for any recent animal told me that's how a vampire covers

there track and they may sometimes burn other secret they told me was vervain protected us from being under the influence of there's a myth saying vervain is

like acid for them,I hope so. I heard a car beep I then realized it was almost seven o'clock I ran down the stair gave Jenna a kiss on the cheek and ran to

Caroline and Bonnie."Finally your here aww are you okay?"

Caroline asked with giving me a hug I replied "I'm fine Car"

she then turned to Bonnie "is she okay?"

I interrupted Bonnie before she could say anything "I'm right here Car"

I said waving my hand in her face then we all began to laugh.

"So do you guys wanna go to the grill after school today"

Bonnie and car said at the same time "sure!"

We finally arrived at school we were delayed since some dumb bird hit the wind shields

Bonnie and I were talking at the locker I saw matt I then waved he seemed...out of it. I hope he gets over our breakup before Bonnie and I can continue our

conversation on the new guy who seems to have a hot back according to I saw Jeremy going into the boys bathroom I went in after him took his face in my hand

I couldn't believed he got stoned on the first day of school. I shook my hand in disappointment and told him off which lead yo him leaving the boys bathroom as I

was getting out I bumped into someone...and might I saw he was extremely hot..new guy of course. He apologized and asked if this was the mens room with a

confused expression all I could say was oh um long I was about to leave we bumped then again we were in each others the gentlemen he was he moved aside

and let me go I couldn't help but giggle and the new kid said name was Stefan, Stefan and I had a few classes and well we couldn't stop glancing at each the day

came to an end I visited the cemetery like I usually do but today was weird. I say the same crow and it wouldn't leave,it was staring at me I got freaked out and

ran and I swear I saw a man behind the grave then again it was to foggy I ran and fell as I got up and turned around and I saw Stefan...I asked why he was here he said he had a family I felt sad for him. We started talking then he asked if I was okay I checked my leg I was bleeding when I turned around he was gone..I

got suspicious. I realized I was late I ran to to Mystic Grill saw Bonnie and caroline waiting. I told them I wanted to give them something it was "friendship"

bracelets,they were filled with vervain. We talked laughed and gossiped, mostly about Stefan and Bonnie's grandmother say she's a witch but Bonnie thinks it

ridiculous..I wish I could tell her the truth but eventually her grandmother would. Caroline said she had to leave and Bonnie said she's staying at Gram's for the

week so she had to leave...that left me alone with no ride. So i decided to walk home I left the Grill the house wasn't that far as I was talking I was thinking

about life,mom and dad and how much I miss them I sighed. That's when I got this feeling someone was watching me I called out "anyone there?" finally a tall

black hair handsome fella stepped out he said he was lost and needed direction. I took out my pepper spray incase this guy was a creep. But before i could do

anything he ran so fast it it.. it was supernatural speed. I took out my stakes and hid it very well so he couldn't see. I then acted like a innocent girl his face

changed his fangs blared out and his eyes were completely different. And right when he lunged for my throat I screamed..which he was expecting until he

dropped in pain he soon realized the stake in his stomach I took my second one and shoved it 2 centimeters near his heart. As I did that I told him to leave town

or else next time it would end up in his heart

* * *

><p><strong> Damon's perceptive<strong>

As I walked out of the grill I noticed a girl walking alone by herself. How perfect, could this be any easier..but the girl seemed to have sensed me she screamed

out who's there.I got out of the bush and claimed I was lost, looking for direction I saw here gripping something. I ran full vampire speed to her and I changed

my face my fangs coming out and my eyes changing to my real identity. She saw my face and screamed I smiled in satisfaction as I lunged for her I felt pain,pain

in my stomach. I looked down to see a stake I screamed in agony who was this girl and how did she know vampires exist as I took out the steak. She took

another one and shoved it right next to my heart. I heard her say and I quote "you better leaved town or else next time it will be your heart "she said.I screamed

in pain and disbelief for the next five minutes I heard footsteps and the last person I wanted to see Stefan he looked at me in shock and curiosity.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi this is my first fan-fic I hope you enjoyed it and please please please review :-) it will mean so much to me and if you want a second chapter, please review ;) <strong>

**please review ahahahaha I don't know what else to say ;p**


End file.
